cinefandomcom_it-20200214-history
Episodi di M.I. High - Scuola di spie
Elenco episodi Prima stagione (2007) * Il sinistro primo ministro (The Sinister Prime Minister) * Una musica irresistibile (Eyes On Their Stars) * Il grande gelo (The Big Freeze) * Black Out (The Power Thief) * Allarme informatico (Nerd Alert) * L'agente americano (Super Blane) * Animali spia (Spy Animals) * Per sempre giovani (Forever Young) * Il pulsante rosso (Red Button Rampage) * Il fuggitivo (The Fugitive) Seconda stagione (2008) * Magie di famiglia (It's a Kind of Magic) * Chiamami Al (You Can Call Me Al) * Un cattivo stilista (Evil by Design) * Un fisico bestiale (Fit Up) * Dietro la maschera (Face Off) * La grande sorella (Big Sister) * La Guerra Fredda (The Cold War) * Nano pidocchi (Nano Nits) * Nuove reclute (The Others) * Un piano scintillante (The Big Bling) * L'aereo invisibile (Spy Plane) * Pollice verde (Green Finger) * Impatto imminente (Asteroid Attack) Terza stagione (2009) * Attacco all'arte (Art Attacks) * La talpa (The Mole) * Agente X (Agent X) * La macchina della mente (Mind Machine) * Stella Oscura (Dark Star) * Attacco al Wurst (Fit to Wurst) * Il nuovo Gran Maestro (The New Grand Master) * Serbatoio di cervelli (Think Tank) * L'albero genealogico (Family Trees) * Il guanto (The Glove) * La visita (The Visit) * Operazione Flopsy (Operation Flopsy) * Il piano lunare (Moontaker) Quarta stagione (2010) * La nuova squadra (Run, Carrie, Run!) * L'uomo che sussurrava ai conigli (The Bunny Whisperer) * La musica salverà il mondo (Quakermass) * Un nuovo agente segreto (Mrs King - License to Spy) * (Don't Cook Now) * Il ritorno di mammina (Return of the Mummy) * Operazione specchio riflesso (Doppelgängers) * (High School Spy Movie) * (Black Hole) * Tre spie e un bambino (Three Spies and a Baby) * Un'eredità milionaria (Millionaire Flatley) * (SKULdiggery) * Il sottomarino fantasma (The Octopus) Quinta stagione (2011) * Vota Skul! (Vote SKUL) * La squadra B (The B Team) * Fantasmi (Ghosts) * Eclissi totale (Total Eclipse) * Il gran maestro (The Gran Master) * Il paziente (The Patient) * Il cristallo di S. Elena (The Crystal of St Helena) * La vespa (The Wasp) * Elliot il bullo (Bully Elliot) * I giorni di sku(o)l(a) di Tim Brown (Tim Brown's SKUL Days) * Il primo a controllare (The First to Crack) * Il giorno della giacca (Day of the Jacket) * L'eroe perduto (The Lost Hero) Sesta stagione (2013) * (The Fall of SKUL) * (Trojan KORPS) * (Grosse Encounters) * (The Face Of Revenge) * (Mission: Incredible) * (The Hive) * (Old School) * (The Germinator) * (The Dark Wizard) * (One Flew Over the Budgie's Cage) * (Prison Break) * (Inheritance) * (The Final Endgame) Settima stagione (2014) * The Mayze * Frankenstein * The Man Who Drew Tomorrow * Revenge is Sweet * The Shadow Games * The Beginning * Return of the Dark Wizard * Free Runner * The League of Mata Hari * Sad Men * The Problem Probe * We Need to Talk About KORTEX * The Last Stand Categoria:Episodi di serie televisive